


A Meeting of (Very) Bad Girls

by notherhappyending



Series: Femslash100 DrabbleTag6 [57]
Category: Lost Girl, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 03:28:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4419455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notherhappyending/pseuds/notherhappyending
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evony finally meets the damn woman calling herself <i>the Evil Queen</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	A Meeting of (Very) Bad Girls

**Author's Note:**

> prompt - playtime

When Evony hears of the self-styled “Evil Queen” infringing on her territory, her first thoughts were of how dreadfully tacky the woman must be to use such an classless title. Then, she turns to anger. _How dare this entitled bitch presume to trespass on her turf?_ Yet, when one of her thralls brings a photograph of the woman in question, Evony feels something entirely different. Her blood is boiling, but no longer out of anger. 

She finds herself, less than a week later, knocking on the door of a well-groomed white house. Evony is slightly disappointed not to see a towering fortress or moat before it. The town, Storybrooke, is also disgustingly quaint. 

“How about we talk about this over cider?” The Evil Queen, surprisingly dressed in business attire asks. “And, away from my son.”

Evony watches as the woman waves quickly at a young boy, no older than twelve, who sits on the stairs with an inquisitive look. 

“Now.” The woman hands her a glass of something that smells overwhelming sweet. “Is this meeting for business? Or… for pleasure?”

Evony can feel the curious eyes on her and she bites her lip before speaking.

“Can it be for both?” She frowns. “I hate how you humans think everything has to be one thing or the other, Evil Queen.”

“Evil Queen?” The woman laughs. “Now where did you hear that? I’m the mayor of Storybrooke. **Regina**.”

“Regina.” Evony repeats with a smirk. “A much better thing to scream during playtime.”


End file.
